


Fun size

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Iwanoya, M/M, Smut, naughty naughty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Naughty naughty Iwaizumi





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for some IwaNoya because I got bored. heeehee

“Am I small?” Nlshinoya looked up at his boyfriend, a questioning look on his face. Iwaizumi sat still on the sofa for a short while, trying to think up a way of telling the truth.

“You’re not small. You are fun size.”

“Fun size?” Iwaizumi nodded. He didn’t want to offend the shorter male. He knew he was a bit sensitive when it came to his height. Not too much. Just a little bit. 

“Yes. You’re cute and fun to play with at night.” Nishinoya’s face became red. Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his hands. “I didn’t..It slipped.” 

“Well then. Now I know what kind of mind you have.” The shorter boy stood up. “I think you want to play with me tonight, hm?” He ran his hand down Iwaizumi’s thigh. “How about it? Just because of your perverted mind.” 

“I already told you, it slipped. You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Nishinoya looked unconvinced. 

“Yeah. Okay, Hajime. Now I know that you have a dirty mind. Naughty naughty Hajime. I expect better. Especially since you are a mother.” The taller male blinked. He was confused, until it came to him. Oikawa’s ‘Iwa-chan is team mom!’ must have got to Karasuno. “Uhm. You’re glaring. That’s not very nice, you know.” 

“Maybe I wouldn’t be glaring if you didn’t have to bring up embarrassing things like that.” 

“That is the least embarrassing thing I could have brought up. I could have mentioned your love for bondage and-“ He was stopped with a hand to the mouth.

“Okay, okay. I surrender. What do I need to do for you not to tell anyone?” 

“Play with me tonight. I promise I’ll make it fun.” Iwaizumi sighed. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Iwaizumi stood up and started walking into the other room. Nishinoya stood in the middle of the living room. “What are you waiting for? Let’s take it to the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut in chapter 2 >:)


End file.
